Tools can be provided with one or more cutting bodies and configured to simultaneously cut one or more slots or grooves in, or part, a workpiece.
Such cutting bodies can each be provided with a cutting portion having an integral cutting edge or configured to hold a cutting insert having a cutting edge in an insert pocket.
Adjustment or fine-tuning of the position of the cutting portion and consequently a cutting edge thereof can allow precise positioning for high-precision cutting operations.
Various cutting bodies and tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,100, U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,484, U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,526, U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,812, U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,010 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,799.